Grise Moi
by HRFRHO
Summary: Severus semble atteint d’une forte poussée d’hormones ce matin … qu’estce que ce petit bouton qui se profile au bout de son nez ? Et pour ne rien arranger, il doit préparer la potion Grisemoi avec l’insupportablement Gryffondor Miss Granger …
1. Chapter 1

Voici le nouveau délire des Folles du Samedi Soir ! Je suis persuadée que vous l'avez attendu avec impatience ! Comme toujours, cette fic en deux chapitres n'a pas été écrite dans le respect d'une trame concrète (ni de la moindre trame d'ailleurs ), c'est une petite fic conçue avec beaucoup d'amour et de folie dont nous sommes très fières ( j'en fais trop peut-être ? ).Nous espérons que vous sourirez au moins un peu devant ce texte .. débraillé et vous souhaitons un agréable vol … non … une agréable lecture en notre compagnie.

Ont participé au premier chapitre : Brynhild (Elnath), Isa-Syn, Miliem, Siryanne, Virg05 et Wendy Malfoy

* * *

Grise – Moi

Severus se sentait particulièrement anxieux : aujourd'hui il allait devoir passer toute la journée avec l'ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor répondant au nom de miss Hermione Granger ; ceci à la demande de Dumbledore pour l'Ordre du Phénix, bien évidemment,— il n'aurait jamais accepté sinon — pour établir les propriétés de la potion Grisemoi en vue de... d'un projet top secret que l'on ne pouvait pas révéler... Il était anxieux, donc : ses hormones lui jouaient de sales tours en ce moment, et se retrouver face à face et seul à seul avec cette saleté de petite Hermione (mwahaha, ça rappelle Hormone, non ?) qui était avant tout une femme...n'allait pas être évident...

Bien sûr, en se réveillant ce matin, Severus croyait que tout était normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant son miroir, dans la salle de bain. HORREUR! D'où sortait cette soudaine poussée d'hormone? Il se toucha le visage, porta la main à son front, et toucha de ses doigts le volcan rougeâtre et son sommet de pus. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec ÇA!  
Il se mit à paniquer. Que faire? Cela faisait plus de 20 ans qu'il n'avait plus eu ces… choses. Si un élève le voyait avec un énorme bouton d'acné sur le visage, il allait être la risée de toute l'école! Mais attendez, cet homme, c'était Severus Rogue! La terreur de Poudlard! Si un élève le voyait avec ça, il lui donnerait une retenue, c'est tout!

Néammoins, la pensée que le Professeur MacGonagall puisse le voir dans cet état ne le réjouissait guère. L'Ecossaise était du genre rancunière, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui avait fait, à savoir un paquet de litière pour chat. Cette petite mesquinerie pourrait bien se retourner contre lui si la professeur de Métamorphoses venait à remarquer le mont Etna qui s'était érigé sur son front. Peut-être qu'en provoquant une éruption… Non, mauvaise idée, et ce n'était plus de son âge ! Et puis ça aurait fait des dégâts sur sa jolie peau de perle…

Malheureusement, Severus avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, ainsi que d'autre membres de l'Ordre, pour une de leurs nombreuses et trééééééééééééééééééééééés longues réunions. D'ailleurs, Severus se demandait déjà comment il pourrait faire aujourd'hui pour ne pas s'y endormir. Mais il lui restait toujours le problème du Mont Etna à résoudre et ça c'était une priorité absolue. Il fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'une potion miracle.

Mais lorsqu'il eut trouvé ladite potion, celle-ci avait une odeur tellement infecte qu'il se résigna à agir en bon homme courageux (et à la barbare comme on dit), à savoir : appuyer très fort des deux côtés du bouton afin que le pus puisse sortir en une belle éruption. Il s'y attela donc, et il lui fallut bien 15 bonnes minutes avant d'y parvenir. Evidemment, et comme il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, le joli pus atterrit sur le miroir et forma un beau S dégoulinant... Le dégoût passé, Severus se hâta de s'habiller. Ben voui, il n'allait tout de même pas arriver en tenue d'Adam à ce fichu rendez-vous, bien que, et nous en convenons toutes ici, cette tenue lui sied comme un gant… mais sans gant !

Cet épisode dégoulinant nous ramène à son état initial. L'appréhension de Rogue face à cette journée avec une bavarde ex-étudiante qui risquait de passer son temps à lui poser des questions sur leur travail. Fraîchement habillé, notre héros empreint de sensualité et de sébum marcha jusqu'au salon, prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, et d'une voix lasse s'écria « 12, Square Grimmaurd », tout en espérant vainement ne pas rencontrer McGonagall là-bas…

Bam! Sur le sol. La Poudre de Cheminette était maintenant sur sa liste rouge. Mais étrangement le sol était moins dur cette fois.

« - Severus, ce serait gentil de vous relever, vous m'écrasez, lui répondit son sol, et il se releva, mais avec une tranquillité déconcertante.

- Miss Granger, c'est PROFESSEUR Rogue.

- Et bien, PROFESSEUR, merci d'ôter votre poids de sur moi... »

Si Severus avait voulu la tuer, ça aurait été la super excuse; insubordination à un supérieur... mais expliquer à Dumbledore qu'il avait froidement étranglé le plus gros cerveau (oui, il fallait se l'avouer...) de l'Ordre n'aurait pas été de la tarte.

« — Bien, et si à présent, vous vous releviez ! Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie peu votre parfum...mais presque ! » Contrarié, le professeur Snape se releva avec peine — fichus rhumatismes ! — et en deux temps trois mouvements, se retrouva dans la salle de réunion avec les autres membres... qui lui adressèrent un regard... inhabituel va-t-on dire. Qu'avait-il ? Avait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, oublié quelque chose ?

Y'aurait –il une autre pustule putréfiée sur son visage opalin ? Se serait-il lavé les cheveux sans s'en être rendu compte ? Lui aurait-on jeté un sort de dents-blanches ? Impossible, il l'aurait remarqué ... Severus Snape fusilla du regard l'assemblée et avança vers sa place d'un pas sec, il remarqua que décidément, le sol de cette pièce était vraiment très froid. .

Il s'assit finalement à un bout de la table et fut bientôt rejoint par une Hermione rouge comme une pivoine. Néanmoins, il eut la nette impression que ce n'était pas la colère qui lui donnait cette couleur ,mais autre chose… à vrai dire, elle avait l'air…de contenir un rire ! Il lui lança un regard assassin, furieux de son manque de contenance, et de respect envers les autres professeurs. Et puis qu'est-ce qui la faisait rire comme cela au juste ? Oh Merlin ! Elle avait sûrement vu son bouton ! Il l'avait pourtant caché sous ses mèches gra…cieuses !

Ce dont Severus, n'avait pas conscience, c'est qu'il avais en partie raison : elle avait bien vu l'horrible pustule ainsi que ses nombreuses soeurs jumelles, mais cela paraissait vraiment secondaire par rapport à la raison de la subite envie de rire d'Hermione ; car Severus s'était bien habillé, mais au lieu de ses habituelles chemises noires, pantalons noirs et capes noires, il avait un pantalon vert caca d'oie, un tee-shirt vert lui aussi, ou il étais écrit "I'm too sexy for my shirt" en gris, et il avait également une cape jaune fluo, si bien que tout le monde se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas s'apercevoir de l'erreur.

Au grand étonnement de tous, il n'explosa pas de colère et de jurons lorsque McGonagall, qui était malheureusement présente, susurra un « J'adore votre nouveau look, Severus ». Non. Il se contenta de se lever (et à ce moment Minerva crût que sa dernière heure était arrivée) et d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Allez Sev', t'es un grand garçon, souviens-toi de la formule pour changer les couleurs…

Le fait que tout devienne noir sera moins pire que… cette chose. Essayons. Néaturnis!

Malheureusement, lorsqu'on n'a pas de chance, on n'a pas de chance. Les couleurs disgracieuses de ses vêtements se transformèrent en un tout aussi disgracieux rose pâle qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Dolores Ombrage.

-BORDEL DE MERDE!

Le juron retentit dans l'autre pièce, et une Minerva McGonagall au sourire plus étiré que le dernier lifting de Régine passa la tête par la porte.

« Un problème, Mr Monde ? »

Seul un grognement caverneux (et somme toute assez menaçant) lui répondit, et elle se hâta de retirer son visage de l'encadrement de la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme dans un grand claquement. Elle rejoint la table en pouffant, et quelque secondes plus tard, Severus refit son apparition, drapé dans une grande cape noire. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

« Bon, si l'on commençait cette réunion ? Plus vite je serai débarrassé de cette corvée stupide, mieux ce sera ! »

"Mais nous n'attendions plus que vous, professeur Rogue" osa répondre l'impertinente Miss je sais tout.

Oh, elle se moquait de lui ! Ô rage ! Ô soulagement de crier "50 points de moins pour Gryffondor, miss"... mais ô désespoir de se voir rétorquer un méchant "Severus, Miss Granger vient de quitter Poudlard !" par cette impertinente de Minerva Mac Gonagall. Le pauvre professeur, plaignons-le, étouffa un grognement indistinct qui marqua le signal de commencement de la réunion.

Une réunion fort intéressante, aussi intéressante qu'il l'avait soupçonné en y allant … Une assemblée Général de l'Ordre, où on parle financement et bilan moral. Bilan moral… il s'était retenu de lâcher quelques commentaires sarcastiques à propos du stupide courage de cette pitoyable communauté gryffondoresque, et s'était demandé une demi-douzaine de fois pourquoi donc il était venu à cette réunion avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le choix foutu Dumbledore -. Il ne cessa d'observer la grande table du salon Black rien de plus intéressant dans la pièce que lorsque que le sujet de sa collaboration avec l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout fut abordé.

Ce fut Dumbledore lui-même qui remit le sujet sur le plateau… plateau que Severus lui aurait bien envoyé à la figure d'ailleurs mais passons…

« Bon, maintenant il nous reste à parler de la tâche à laquelle vont devoir s'atteler aujourd'hui Miss Granger et le Professeur Rogue. Comme vous le savez, certaines personnes soupçonnent la potion Grisemoi de posséder des propriétés qui pourraient nous être très utiles contre Lord Voldemort. »

Le vieux sorcier ignora le frisson qui parcourut la salle.

« Miss Granger poursuivant de brillantes études dans le domaine des Potions, j'ai pensé qu'elle était la membre de l'Ordre la mieux qualifiée pour assister Severus dans les recherches qu'il va devoir entreprendre »

Hermione fut certaine d'entendre son ancien professeur marmonner quelque chose du genre « Merlin pitié achevez-moi avant midi ! » mais quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, son visage était parfaitement stoïque.

En fait, Severus était complètement hilare... mentalement. Le regard qu'Hermione lui avait lancé au moment où elle se tournait vers lui après l'avoir entendu, était sans prix. Il ne se doutait même pas que cette fille pouvait faire ce genre de regard digne d'un Serpentard froid et sans pitié... Oh, oh! Foutues hormones revenues à la charge... Severus croisa les jambes...

Olala que ces saletés de poussées d'hormones remontaient à loin. Il avait oublié tout ces signes distincts qui les accompagnent, et ils ne savaient plus vraiment les reconnaître d'une réaction banale de la vie quotidienne. C'est ainsi qu'après s'être insulter de tout les noms en privé avec sa conscience, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, à part peut-être d'avoir bu trop de thé. Vivement que cette réunion interminable se termine pour qu'il puisse enfin aller aux toilettes et accessoirement respirer de l'air vierge de gaz carbonique rejeté par ces idiots de lions .

Quand Dumbledore eut enfin fini, le premier qui se précipita à grande enjambées vers la cheminé fut le Maître des Potions lui-même.

- Severus? Demanda la voix agaçante qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre en se levant ce matin, et il n'était pas encore midi qu'il l'avait entendu plus que nécessaire.

- Quoi? répondit-il froidement sans prendre le temps de se retourner puisque la touffe brune vint se poster à côté de son visage et sans même la corriger sur l'utilisation de son prénom.

Vous venez chez moi ou on va à Poudlard?

* * *

A votre bon cœur ! Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, nous implorons votre générosité ! Récompensez nous de nos heures de travail par quelques mots ! REVIEWS S S ! 

Les Folles du Samedi Soir


	2. Chapter 2

Whao toutes ces reviews, c'est trop d'honneur mesdames (et monsieur, yes! lol)!

Ne pouvant toutes nous concerter pour les réponses aux reviews vous nous excuserez de n'adresser qu'un merci général à **karashi-saya8 , Mokuren01, Link9, elfie, forbidden fruit, Kiki, samikitty, Isa-Syn (mouais, compte pas, lol!) , Miliem (non plus!), valentin, anonime, Mikishine, kawaii-shina, Wendy Malfoy (non mais vous avez fini les mégalo là?lol), BoB Chiri et Minerve** ! Mais c'est un très grand merci:-)

Voilà donc la suite et fin de la chose...

Ont participé au 2ème chapitre : Djeiyanna, Isa-Syn, Kytice, Siryanne, Tessy, Virg512, Wendy Malfoy,

**Chapitre 2**

_-Chez moi ou à Poudlard ?_

o§o

- Je vous demande pardon? (venait-elle de lui faire du plat?)

- On doit travailler, Severus... Alors, je pensais que le plus tôt serait le mieux... Vous seriez débarrassé de l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout plus tôt, dit-elle avant de rire amèrement.

_Plus tard_

Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans les cachots du maître des potions. Rogue rumina sombrement le fait de devoir travailler avec cette miss je sais tout. Pensait-il que la demoiselle ne l'entendrait pas ? Le faisait-il exprès ? Lorsqu'ils passèrent une porte Severus tout à ses ruminations la lui referma sur le nez.

Paf!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait envie de le gifler. Pour qui se prenait-il cet être abject qui empestait le renfermé à trois cents km.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un sale macho, professeur Rogue."

Rogue avait dû mal entendre.

"Pardon ?" Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils dans l'espoir ultime de l'intimider.

Le résultat fut que la demoiselle soupira bruyamment avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Tout à son exaspération, Rogue ne vit pas la peau de banane qu'un élève avait laissé par terre.

Ce fut un gigantesque vol plané qui le fit atterrir en plein dans...

"Mmm, c'est moelleux," soupira-t-il en se frottant le nez.

" « C'est », ce sont mes seins professeur Rogue, » grogna d'une voix étrange miss Granger.

« Mmmmmmh ? » marmonna-t-il de façon absente. Puis la réalité des mots, et de la situation, prit finalement sens dans son esprit, et il s'écarta aussi vite que s'il avait été piqué par une méduse particulièrement contrariée de s'être fait sauvagement écrasé une des ses charmantes et visqueuses tentacules. Son teint jaunâtre avait viré au rouge… enfin à l'orange… ou toute couleur s'en rapprochant, et pour un peu il en aurait bredouillé. Mais ce fut avec prestance (et en priant pour que sa nouvelle brusque poussée d'hormones dans un endroit tout autre que le visage cette fois se « replie » bien vite) qu'il se redressa et la regarda avec mépris.

« -5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir laissé tomber sur votre poitrine Granger !

-Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis diplômée de Poudlard, _Severus_ ? » répondit-elle en ignorant délibérément le ridicule motif de ce retrait de points.

Il avait effectivement besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, semblait-il. Un élève de première année eut le malheur de passer dans le couloir à cet instant…

-Adams ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Postillona-t-il sur le malheureux élève terrorisé qui se demandait ce qu'il risquait à conjurer un parapluie.

-Mais enfin Severus ! Il est à Serdaigle ! Protesta Hermione, outrée

-Venez Granger ! Cracha-t-il en se dirigeant vers son laboratoire. Hermione le suivit en retournant dans sa tête tous les moyens imaginables pour se venger. Après tout, il fallait bien sauver l'honneur de Gryffondor. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira : elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire…

Elle allait, par un moyen très ingénieux, venger tous les pauvres Gryffondors qu'avait martyrisés le professeur Rogue depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, il y a de nombreuses années.

Elle allait utiliser ses dons pour fabriquer des potions pour le mettre dans une telle situation qu'il n'oserait plus se montrer pendant au moins une semaine. Mais pour cela elle allait devoir attendre d'être retournée chez elle, pour créer sa potion de rajeunissement mentale, car le professeur en question comprendrait très vite ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, et ne lui en laisserait pas la possibilité.

Mais en y réfléchissant, Hermione se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de fabriquer cette potion qui prenait trois mois, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution plus rapide

Et, en réfléchissant encore plus, elle se dit que de toute façon ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire d'origine et qu'elle ferait donc mieux d'abandonner le projet, au grand dam du lecteur avide de voir un Severus Rogue tout torturationné...

Ainsi donc, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue. Ils devaient d'abord prendre les grimoires pour leur super-top-secrète potion.

- C'est tout? demanda l'impétueuse Miss je-sais-tout.

- Quoi encore? grogna-t-il.

- Eh bien, je croyais que peut-être vous auriez plus de livres pour que je puisse...

-… vous y plonger et que je me tape tout le travail

Hermione resta sans voix, mais Severus pouvait voir qu'il avait été un peu trop loin pour son bien-être et surtout sa santé.

Elle fulminait. Elle aimait lire certes mais le fait qu'elle soit capable d'en cumuler quatre dans une seule journée ne méritait pas une telle réflexion (d'autant qu'elle tenait de source sûre – c'est-à-dire par Dobby, seul elfe capable de supporter Rogue après des années d'entraînement chez les Malfoy – que Rogue était pire qu'elle puisqu'il en lisait parfois jusqu'à plusieurs en même temps).

- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées. Vous prenez les livres et vous me confiez le soin de faire la potion seule. Ca ne vous dérange pas n'est-ce pas ?

Intérieurement elle imaginait déjà comment elle pourrait trafiquer la potion pour que Rogue la teste et en subisse les inconvénients. Potion de Pustulis ? Non, pas la peine, la Nature s'en chargeait déjà. Ou un petit Véritasérum ? Elle jubilait d'avance de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire avouer.

Le Maitre des Potion grogna. Allait-il laisser cette stupide adolescente jouer au petit chimiste dans son laboratoire personnel ? Après avoir expulsé le contenu d'un bouton jaunâtre qui venait d'éclore au coin de son front, il émit un faible rictus, et sans plus parler, il se dirigea vers les armoires à ingrédients pour en extirper plusieurs flacons et bocaux. Il les déposa près du chaudron qui trônait au centre de la pièce. D'un geste fluide de sa baguette, il alluma un feu sous le récipient et y versa aussitôt un liquide verdâtre, puis un rose fluo.

Hermione se sentait plutôt … ignorée ? Et elle savait parfaitement que la mixture que son Professeur s'ingéniait à préparer n'avait rien à voir avec la Grisemoi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer de son plus beau ton de Miss-je-sais-tout, Severus Rogue se retourna avec un sourire moqueur …

- Ceci n'est que la base de la potion Grisemoi, miss... Alors commencez votre lecture! Ordonna-t-il.

Il se retourna vers son chaudron et continua la manipulation qu'il avait commencée. Il n'allait surtout pas laisser Granger faire le plus gros du travail, et puis quoi encore, lui donner tout le mérite avant de la rendre à l'ordre! Pff! Jamais! Plutôt mourir!

- Pardon? demanda Hermione derrière lui.

-Merde, j'ai pensé tout haut, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Non, rien!

Hermione n'en supporta pas plus : il voulait profiter de toute la gloire que la préparation de cette potion devait apporter ? Peut-être qu'après ça les membres de l'Ordre l'apprécieraient quelque peu (à tort) mais elle en doutait. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'elle, tant mieux, elle avait sur sa table de chevet un énorme tome sur la vraie vie du véritable Merlin qui n'attendait qu'elle.

-Je m'en vais, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

-Miss granger...

Mais Hermione avait déjà claqué la porte.

- Je ne permettrai pas que vous me parliez sur son ce ton , finit-il pour lui-même

Severus regarda la porte fermée avec un mélange de surprise et de… déception ? Enfin, il était assez soulagé de se débarrasser aussi facilement de Miss Je Sais Tout, mais il était bien plus embêté de voir partir ainsi Miss Poitrine Moelleuse. Il fit un pas vers la porte, beaucoup plus poussé par ses hormones que par sa conscience professionnelle, mais s'arrêta en entendant un sifflement inquiétant qui venait de son chaudron et se retourna juste à temps pour se prendre en pleine figure une explosion qu'il aurait été bien dommage de rater.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même de la détonation, une Hermione au visage extrêmement... inquiet? était revenue sur ses pas (ou peut-être n'avait-elle jamais voulu partir, pensa Severus...). Elle s'accroupit à côté de Severus au visage carbonisé, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux dans le vague.

- Est-ce que ça va, Sev?

-Oui... je crois...

Il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs yeux restèrent un moment sans ciller, se regardant l'un l'autre. Il s'approcha lentement.

Elle le regarda approcher son visage encore plus laid qu'à l'habitude du sien avec un air circonspect puis, alors qu'elle était trop paralysée pour empêcher ses lèvres de se rapprocher de plus en plus des siennes, elle remarqua enfin deux choses. La première, ce fut les cratères rougeâtres qui parsemaient le front et le nez de son ex professeur. La seconde, le cratère qui se formait peu à peu dans sa cuisse au fur et à mesure qu'une certaine partie de l'anatomie du professeur sus-mentionné se serrait un peu plus contre elle.

Elle eut un geste de recul si brusque que la tête de Severus heurta violemment le sol et qu'il s'évanouit. Elle quitta la salle avec des gestes convulsifs de dégoût et se promit de ne plus approcher un homme avant…avant… au moins le lendemain matin !

Quand Severus se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, ayant perdu la moitié de son sang mais se sentant tout de même en pleine forme, il se releva vivement (perdant par la même occasion une bonne poignée de cheveux, qui à cause de l'effet conjugué de leur nature quelque peu visqueuse et du sang, étaient restés collés au sol) et constata que de Miss Poitrine Sais Tout, ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'y avait point plus.

Après un effort inimaginable de concentration, il se souvint de ce qui venait de se passer, se maudit pour son comportement, se jura que la prochaine fois il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de s'écarter sans l'avoir embrassée, remit de l'ordre dans son bureau d'un coup de baguette, jeta un œil sur la recette carbonisée de la potion Grisemoi, que de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de finir et oublia l'état de son visage.

Cette satanée Miss.. Miss Granger, c'était plus simple, elle avait osé ! Cette maudite Gryfondor l'avait défié et humilié ! Cependant Severus décida de se montrer compréhensif, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, la pauvre, on est rouge et or à la naissance, une histoire de gène est vous êtes une insupportable Miss-Poi..Je-Sais-Tout à vie. Par contre il ne pardonnerait pas à Albus ! L'homme à qui il faisait le plus confiance ! Il allait se venger !

Le Maitre des Potions se diriga fermement vers le bureau du Directeur, ne se souciant pas de tous les élèves qui découvraient au fil des couloirs sa face couverte de pustules et de suie.

Le lendemain, les portraits des anciens Directeurs de Poudlard furent réveillés en sursaut par un long cri d'effroi : les bonbons au citrons d'Albus Dumbledore avaient disparu.

**FIN**

* * *

Encore une fois, les auteurs déclinent toute responsabilité en cas dede dommagetemporaire ou permanent subi par votre cerveau.

Mais par contre elles ne déclinent pas les reviews:-D

En attendant la prochaine,

Biz

Les Folles du Samedi Soir


End file.
